Hero Lies Within
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: MinJae! YunJae! YooSu! MPREG! Ada pahlawan dalam setiap kita yang menanti untuk dibebaskan dan dilepaskan. Pahlawan bukan tentang siapa yang kau selamatkan tetapi perubahan apa yang kau ciptakan dan apa yang kau selamatkan. Cerita ini tentang sebuah potongan kehidupan manusia yang membebaskan sisi 'pahlawan' dalam dirinya dan bagi orang lain.


Hero Lies Within

Type : Twoshoot (1 of 2)

Pairing : MinJae , YunJae, YooSu

Rating : T, PG – 17

Disclaimer : Sadly, they belong to God, but the story belongs to me.

Warning : MinJae story from a YunJaeshipper point of vieww~ KEKEKEKEKE. M-PREG!

Summary : Ada pahlawan dalam setiap kita yang menanti untuk dibebaskan dan dilepaskan. Terkadang cepat, terkadang lambat. Yang pasti, pahlawan bukan tentang siapa yang kau selamatkan tetapi perubahan apa yang kau ciptakan dan apa yang kau selamatkan. Cerita ini, adalah tentang sebuah potongan kehidupan manusia yang membebaskan sisi 'pahlawan' dalam dirinya dan bagi orang lain.

"Miringkan kepalamu sedikit, tidak itu terlalu besar, yaa bagus, tersenyumlah dengan fleksibel, senyum harapan baru musim semi. Bagus… 1…2…3… Mari lakukan sekali lagi."

Yunho menatap modelnya, si cantik itu, dari dalam kameranya, dan saliva nya seperti tersangkut di dalam tenggorokannya. Kulitnya yang putih. Mata bening, bulat sempurna, rambut yang halus, dada terekspos, oh well, dengan lebih dari 1 _tatto, piercings_, ughh, _sexy_.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali, Yunho harus 'main solo' setelah melakukan profesi nya sebagai cameramen, tidak lebih tepatnya, setiap dia selesai melakukan pekerjaannya itu dengan Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, sebagai modelnya.

Pikiran kotornya selalu bertambah panas dan liar, bahkan terkadang, ia sama sekali tidak malu menunjukkan nafsu birahi nya di hadapan Jaejoong, seperti memberinya backhug tetapi sengaja menekan selakangannya ke pantat Jaejoong, merangkul Jaejoong tapi tangannya menjalar ke mana-mana, terkadang bahkan mengecup-kecup pipi Jaejoong. Hasilnya? Ia harus kecewa karena lagi dan lagi, Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan datar, terkadang tersenyum seperlunya, atau malahan mengerjap-kerjapkan mata beningnya.

Sejujurnya Yunho frustasi sendiri, apa benar Kim Jaejoong sepolos itu? Atau mungkinkah Jaejoong sedang pura-pura tidak mengerti, atau jangan-jangan Jaejoong sebenarnya terangsang juga?

Yunho, dengan pedenya, selalu meyakinkan bahwa Kim Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya, Kim Jaejoong hanya berpura-pura menahannya.

"Yaa! Hari ini selesai!" Yunho berteriak, kemudian ia menghampiri Jaejoong, dan memberinya botol minuman.

Jaejoong menerimanya dan lantas meneguknya sampai habis, tanpa menyadari Jung Yunho yang menatapnya dengan seringai iblis yang menyalang.

_'Bagus. Hari ke-100 sejak aku mengingikannya, rencana ke 1500, yang berakhir sempurna. Kena kau Kim Jaejoong!'_

- Hero Lies Within -

Kim Jaejoong bangun dan mendapati tubuhnya telanjang, dan selangkangannya sakit. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi padanya semalam, dan ia melihat siapa pelakunya, tetapi ia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

Air mata tidak hentinya mengalir dari balik mata bening itu kala namja brengsek itu, Jung Yunho, menyetubuhinya sambil bergumam

_'Akhirnya kau dapatkan apa yang kau idamkan kan? Tidak ada yang bisa menolakku, namja ataupun yeoja sekalipun.'_

Kim Jaejoong tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari apa yang Jung Yunho inginkan darinya, tetapi terkadang, ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

Hatinya tersayat mengingat kebodohannya menerima minuman Yunho begitu saja, dan semakin tersayat kala mengingat tidak ada kata-kata ajaib, kata kata yang dapat menghibur, keluar dari mulut Yunho.

_'I love you'_ atau mungkin _'Saranghae'_

Tidak ada. Jadi seluruh kegiatan semalam adalah atas dasar nafsu semata, dan Kim Jaejoong miris sendiri mengingatnya.

Kim Jaejoong mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa, berpakaian dan berjalan keluar hotel.

_'Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.'_

- Hero Lies Within -

Yoochun bolak balik duduk, berdiri, sampai telentang juga sudah dilakukannya, sampai-sampai anjing besar kesayangannya itu hanya tiarap, sambil sesekali mendengkur, melambangkan ia sudah bosan melihat tingkah majikannya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan itu.

CKLEK!

"Tadaima." Suara lemah, suara yang ditunggu-tunggu Yoochun sejak semalam suntuk sampai tidak tidur, akhirnya muncul juga di depan pintu. Begitu dekat dengan telinganya.

Yoochun merasa lega luar biasa bisa melihat Jaejoong kembali dengan keadaan selamat. Tentu saja, sebagai manager, sebagai sahabat Jaejoong, Yoochun merasa lega setengah mati melihat Jaejoong sampai dengan selamat, walaupun, dia merasakan kabar buruk akan segera menyerangnya, mengingat semalam, orang yang melihat Jaejoong terakhir kali mengatakan, Jaejoong terhuyung-huyung, dan dia dibopong oleh namja yang kebrengsekannya sudah terkenal itu, _Jung Yunho_. Dan seseorang yang dibopong oleh Jung Yunho, dibawa dalam keadaan tidak sadar, berarti, sesuatu yang tidak enak akan, sedang, atau bahkan SUDAH terjadi kepada orang itu.

Yoochun hanya berharap harapannya tidak terjadi, walaupun semalaman ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri mengingat betapa tingginya kemungkinan harapannya itu bakal terjadi. Kenapa ia tidak segera menghampiri Jaejoong, dan malah melayani hadiah-hadiah fans yang selalu terobsesi kepada Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dengan cara jalanmu?"Yoochun meneguk salivanya sendiri.

_'Kumohon, jangan seperti yang kupikirkan.'_

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya.

"Molla~ Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi di antara dua namja di puncak tertinggi produksi hormon testosterone mereka? Suatu hal yang menyenangkan bukan?"

_'Shit! Tepat seperti yang telah kuduga.'_

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Perlukah kita periksa ke dokter? Ahh! Aku tau, mari kita adukan dia ke polisi sekarang!"

"Chuunn… Chun… Kau berkata begitu seakan-akan aku perempuan saja. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, memangnya menurutmu aku bakal kenapa? Aku tidak merasakan apapun kok, kecuali sakit. Dan kalau mau mengadukan ke polisi, apa buktinya? Air mani yang tersisa telah kubersihkan habis. Lalu, menurutmu, apakah polisi akan menanggapi serius? Bukankah sex adalah hal yang wajar di dalam dunia entertainment? Hahahahha… Hahaha.. Haha…" Dan terkahir Jaejoong menangis dalam hening dan diam.

Yoochun tidak kuasa melakukan apapun, sehingga, ia hanya menjulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

- Hero Lies Within -

'Ugh.. Hoeek'

Jaejoong memuntahkan isi perutnya sekali lagi, yang kesepuluh kalinya.

_'Ternyata yang terjadi tidak baik-baik. Sudah kuduga aku akan begini. Eomma benar dulu.'_

"Jae! Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit?" Yoochun yang mendengar suara muntahan dari depan dorm Jaejoong segera berlari masuk ke dalam.

"Eh… Chun… Aku baik-baik saja. Mana Junsu? Bukannya hari ini kau libur?" Jaejoong bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau sudah ke rumah sakit, eoh?" Yoochun memapah Jaejoong menuju kursi terdekat, diambilnya segelas air putih hangat, dilapnya keringat yang mengucur di dahi Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih." Jaejoong menerima air dari tangan Yoochun, dan menyenderkan dirinya ke sofa yang nyaman.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

"Radio show pukul 2 siang, live on air pukul 4 sore." Yoochun menjawab sambil menatap Jaejoong malas.

"Kau sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan tuan Kim, aku tahu kau sendiri hapal jadwalmu. Kau sakit apa? Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri? Nanti aku akan bilang ke CEO, kau kan anak emasnya, ladang uangnya."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Yoochun bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan mudah dibohonginya. Yoochun mungkin hanya manager nya tapi sesungguhnya, mereka sudah menjadi sahabat baik sejak SMA. Yoochun lah yang paling sering menginspirasi Jaejoong akan lagu-lagu yang akan Jaejoong produksi. Bukan rahasia di antara mereka bahwa Yoochun bekerja bersama Jaejoong sama sekali bukan karena uang.

"Chun, kurasa, kau harus, mencari pekerjaan lain mulai sekarang."

Yoochun yang sedang mengutak-atik channel menoleh ke arah Jaejoong cepat dan melotot, bingung.

"Haaah?!"

"Iya, Chun. Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu, karena aku akan segera berhenti Chun."

"Berhenti? SEKARANG?! Kenapa? Wamil? Itu bisa diatur!"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Karena,"

"Karena apa sih?" Yoochun gemas sendiri, Jaejoong yang sok misterius memang menyebalkan.

"…"

"Karena apa?" Yoochun akhirnya memutuskan untuk minum, kegemasannya sampai ke ubun-ubun. Bayangkan Jaejoong yang pekerja keras dan mencintai seni lahir dan batin, yang waktu di _bash_ habis-habisan tetap bertingkah biasa saja, waktu hampir mati karena sasaeng tetap manggung esoknya, tetapi saat ini memutuskan berhenti? YANG BENAR SAJA! Kim Jaejoong loh yang sedang kita bicarakan!

Yoochun meneguk airnya perlahan sambil terus menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Karena aku hamil Chun."

BRUSHHHH! PRANG!

"APA?! Kau kenapa?!"

"Hamil."

"Siapa ayahnya?!"

"….."

"Oh Tuhan jangan bilang si bejat itu! Biar kuhajar dia sekarang!" Yoochun buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, namun tertahan oleh Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah." Jaejoong menggeleng sambil menatap Yoochun lembut.

"Kenapa? Dia menghancurkan karirmu, Kim Jaejoong!" Yoochun mencak-mencak. Apa sih yang ada di otak Jaejoong?

"Tidak ada yang menghancurkan apapun di sini."

"Hoyy! Otakmu kenapa sih? Rusak? Dengar ya, kau H-A-M-I-L, dan itu berarti perutmu akan," Yoochun menggantung pembicaraannya di udara.

"Tunggu! Itu solusinya, gugurkan saja! Perutmu tidak akan membesar, dan kau tidak akan memiliki anak. Selesai kan, kau tidak perlu resign, tetap bersinar!" Yoochun berkata seakan-akan ia baru saja menemukan obat HIV/AIDS, namun kemudian terdiam karena Jaejoong menatapnya sambil seakan berkata '_Apa kau sudah gila?'_

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau mau merawatnya?"

"Tentu saja." Jaejoong berkata mantap.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Karena aku banyak mendapat mention di twitter, dan aku banyak membaca di referensi, bahwa pria akan menjadi dewasa kalau mereka sudah berkeluarga. Aku mau tumbuh jadi pria yang baik, awalnya aku baru mau memulai melamar seorang perempuan untuk dapat membangun keluargaku sendiri, tetapi cerita yang kudapat lain. Aku sudah punya keluarga dalam rahimku sekarang, buat apa aku harus membuang kesempatan ini?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Hallo apakah kepala ini masih ada otaknya?" Yoochun seenak jidatnya mengetuk-ketuk kepala Jaejoong, untuk kemudian dihadiahkan sebuah keplakan di kepala dengan tidak elit.

"Tentu saja, pabbo! Sekarang jangan pertanyakan keputusanku, aku sudah memilih, jadi biarkan aku menjalaninya, mengerti? Aku akan dengan rela membiarkanmu bekerja di tempat lain, untuk orang lain, otte?"

"Shirreo! Aku tidak mau. Aku menjadi managermu karena aku menyukainya, bukan karena uangnya."

"Tapi, Chun,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Hey! Hey! Dengar! Aku mau keluar loh dari agensi ini, kemungkinan. Terus kau mau ke mana? Sulit bukan untuk dapat sampai sejauh ini?" Jaejoong mati-matian mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya aku mau bekerja bersamamu."

"Chun,"

"Shirreo!"

- Hero Lies Within -

Jaejoong mendesahkan nafas panjang, separuh sikunya terjulur ke luar jendela. Menyetir di sepanjang jembatan yang menampakkan matahari tenggelam memang menyenangkan dan menenangkan.

- Flashback -

'_Apa kau sudah gila? Kau kuundang ke sini untuk memperbaharui kontrak, dan kau malah minta berhenti?!'_

_ 'Loh memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada perjanjian yang kulanggar. Tidakkah kau terlalu kejam kepada artismu ini? Aku masih menggunakan kontrak lama, dan sekarang, aku sudah total dikontrak selama 13 tahun! Apakah kau pikir aku budak? Sekarang aku sudah selesai bekerja di sini, saatnya aku keluar.'_

_'Kau akan menyesal, Kim Jaejoong, pegang ucapanku!'_

_'Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Pak. Semoga itu tidak berbalik kepadamu!'_

_Jaejoong membungkuk 90 derajat, melangkahkan kaki berbalik badan dengan langkah kecil dan amat perlahan._

_'Oh iya satu lagi, Pak.' Jaejoong berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah CEO itu lagi._

_ 'Managerku kutemukan sendiri, jadi, aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Gamshamnida.'_

_Jaejoong tidak menggubris kilatan murka di wajah sang CEO. Ia hanya tersenyum tulus, membungkuk, kemudian melangkah lagi hinga benar-benar hilang di balik pintu._

_'SIALAN KAU KIM JAEJOONG!'_

- end of flashback -

"Saa? Ada benar-benar anakku di sini, hehehehe? Eomma mu yang tampan sedang berbicara padamu, apa kau dengar?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan gemas sambil menunduk sedikit ke arah perutnya yang membuncit.

"Saa… Eomma traktir makan ne? Kita makan makanan Jepang, nee?" Jaejoong tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia merasa sangat bahagia. Ternyata benar. Umurnya sekarang memang sudah sepantasnya untuk merawat dan membesarkan anak. Walaupun fakta yang mengandung adalah dirinya, Jaejoong tidak terlalu keberatan.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah Mapo bridge. Semburat kuning di langit menenangkan hatinya. Dari jauh tampak siluet patung _'four evils'_ yang sengaja didirikan pemerintah untuk menekan jumlah bunuh diri yang kiat meningkat di Korea. Jaejoong sendiri selalu mual mengingat banyak rakyat sebangsanya berpikir sempit saat mereka berada dalam masalah berat seperti itu. Bukannya bermaksud suci, tapi tidakkah kita punya saudara, teman, kerabat. Alasan-alasan kosong yang berkata _'tidak ada yang mengerti'_ tidaklah lebih karena orang tersebut egois, dan memaksa orang lain harus seratus persen mengetahui dan langsung memahami mereka. Padahal, kenyataan kan tidak seperti itu. Dan satu lagi, reinkarnasi itu tidak nyata!

Jaejoong menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya karena merasa agak dingin. Sesaat, Jaejoong akan memandang jauh ke langit, melihat burung-burung berpindah tempat, siluet orange, ungu, biru, pink yang bercampur, dan sesaat kemudian tentu saja, menatap perutnya kemudian mengelusnya perlahan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

PLUK!

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar sesuatu jatuh ke dalam air, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Dan detik Jaejoong menoleh ke sumber suara, tampaklah sesosok laki-laki menjulurkan kakinya hampir melewati pagar pembatas. Satu kesimpulan, dia mau bunuh diri!

Secepat angin Jaejoong berlari, dan

BRUK!

"Andwee! Kau tidak bisa membunuh dirimu!"

"Hey! Hey! Siap, ahh Kim Jaejoong sunbaenim!"

Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan mata beningnya, dan Changmin terus-menerus membungkuk-bungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berucap 'mianhae'

"Kau mengenalku?"

"E… E… Tentu saja, lagipula siapa di negara ini yang tidak mengenalmu?"

Benar juga ya…

"Ayo ke mobilku." Jaejoong mengajak Changmin berdiri dengan merangkul pundaknya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Changmin memekik marah secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa bunuh diri lagi?"

Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada lugas.

Changmin terdiam sampai kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah bawah air lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, sunbae!"

"Bukan urusanku? Aku bisa mencegah pembunuhan dan aku tidak melakukannya, sementara headline koran besok pagi akan terpampang wajahmu besar-besar, dengan kata 'DITEMUKAN MATI BUNUH DIRI.' Bagaimana bisa ini bukan urusanku! Dengar ya, aku bisa mencegah kecelakaan dan aku tidak melakukannya, sama saja aku ikut andil dalam pembunuhan. Setidak-tidaknya, psikologisku akan terganggu seumur hidupku kalau aku tidak melakukan ini!"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Pembunuhan? Aku kan berniat… Haah" Changmin menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan "Aku kan berniat bunuh diri, bukan membunuh siapapun."

"Dengar ya anak kecil! Pembunuhan itu semuanya sama saja, artinya mengambil nyawa seseorang sebelum saat yang ditentukan Tuhan. Mau punya sendiri kek, mau punya orang lain kek, tetap saja pembunuhan!"

"YAA! Aku bukan anak kecil!" Changmin mendelik tidak terima.

"Kau anak kecil. Hanya anak kecil yang berpikir lari dari masalah. Berapa usiamu, jangan bilang kau baru berumur 17 tahun ya!"

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Enak saja! Aku ini rookie tahu, rookie!"

"Jangan bohong! Dari entertainment mana?!"

"Dari Alpha and Omega entertainment, nama grupku Golden Generation."

"Haaah?! Jadi kau dari agensiku, ani mantan agensiku, dan kau rookie yang pa, ehh maksudku,"

"Katakan saja sunbae. Rookie yang payah. Tidak apa. Dan fakta kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, padahal satu agensi denganmu ya karena memang kami sepayah itu."

Jaejoong hampir saja menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke tiang. Ia merasa menyesal menyakiti perasaan anak yang masih muda ini.

Changmin berdiri tertatih-tatih, kemudian berbicara kepada Jaejoong, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku siapa diriku, sunbae. Aku permisi. Senang bisa berbicara langsung denganmu pada akhirnya. Sudah sekian lama aku mendambakan moment ini."

"Tunggu! Maukah, kau, ikut ke rumahku?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan tulus, memandang lurus ke kedua bola mata Changmin.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya seakan Jaejoong baru saja melamarnya atau memberinya sebuah rumah di pulau Jeju.

"Kau mengajak orang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui namanya ke rumahmu? Apakah kau gila sunbae?!" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan nanar.

"Hyung."

"eh?" Changmin bertambah bingung.

"Panggil hyung saja. Aku tidak menerima penolakan oke?"

Changmin mencari tanda-tanda kejahatan yang kira-kira akan Jaejoong lakukan untuknya di dalam bola mata bening Jaejoong, tetapi tidak ada yang ditemukannya. Changmin malah menemukan sedikit kepelikan tersimpan di sana.

"Buat apa aku ikut denganmu, eoh?"

"Wah… Wahh…. Tadi sampai bungkuk-bungkuk, sekarang bahkan lupa memanggil 'hyung.' Memang manusia sebanyak itu ya mukanya?"

Changmin, yang merasa tersindir, kini hanya terdiam.

"Kau mau apa, hyung? Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun yang kau mau."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa pernyataan Changmin sangat bodoh.

"Sudah ikut saja. Aku tidak akan mengambil keuntungan darimu, percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat."

- Hero Lies Within -

"Kau sudah makan?" Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan rambut yang basah, langsung disambut oleh Jaejoong, dengan apron menggemaskan warna merah muda yang menempel di tubuhnya dan terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu yang aromanya langsung memenuhi seluruh rumah itu.

Changmin berjalan sambil mengeringkan rambutnya, mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, dengan langkah perlahan.

KRUCUK!

Jaejoong sontak menoleh ke arah Changmin dan berusaha menahan tawanya sendiri untuk tidak keluar dan bergemuruh keluar dari mulutnya, sementara Changmin berusaha untuk menahan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Hmpfhh… Hmpfhh.. HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA" Pertahanan Jaejoong lepas dan tawanya mengalun dengan halus namun cukup keras untuk didengar Changmin.

"Hhyuunggg~~~~" Changmin merajuk dengan manja berharap Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, namun tawa Jaejoong malah semakin membahana mengingat betapa imutnya wajah Changmin saat itu.

"Hyunggg! Berhenti menertawakanku~~~"

Jaejoong tertawa keras sampai perutnya terguncang, dan detik berikutnya, Jaejoong meringis sambil memegang perutnya, menahan sakit.

Changmin yang awalnya malu-malu kucing dan berusaha menampilkan wajah marah-marah untuk menakuti Jaejoong, berubah menjadi khawatir, dan dengan setengah berlari, Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong, berusaha untuk memastikan Jaejoong baik-baik saja. Changmin memapah Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk meraih kursi terdekat dari tempatnya berdiri, mendudukannya dengan baik, dan segera berlari mengambil segelas air minum.

Mendapati respon dari Jaejoong, Changmin tersenyum senang. Air dalam gelas itu telah habis terteguk. Changmin mengurut perlahan pundak Jaejoong sampai ke bagian pinggang sebelum pada akhirnya, Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan menyeramkan dan membalikkan badan dengan sembari setengah berteriak,

"Hentikan! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Kau menyakiti bayiku!"

Changmin yang mendengarnya hanya menatap Jaejoong bingung dan terdiam tanpa kata.

- Hero Lies Within -

"Aku bertemu dengan Yunho tanpa sengaja. Tentu saja kau tahu bukan, kalau Yunho adalah fotografer sedangkan aku seorang entertainer? Adalah hal yang wajar bagiku untuk bersua dengannya dalam suatu kesempatan. Aku tidak bisa lupa, kurang lebih 6 bulan yang lalu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan sejak saat itu, dia selalu menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya, dalam nafsu birahinya. Terkadang aku memang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa dia benar-benar sedang berusaha mengadakan interaksi denganku atau sedang menggodaku. Tetapi aku tahu kapan dia benar-benar bermaksud untuk menyetubuhiku."

Jajeoong menghela napas panjang. Matanya yang semula menatap kepada dinding pastel di hadapan matanya beralih menatap Changmin yang menatapnya balik sejak awal dengan tatapan _'apakah kau sudah gila?'_

"Berhentilah melakukan itu." Jaejoong bergumam kecil sembari menahan tawa meluncur dari mulutnya.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Jaejoong bingung.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Berhenti untuk menatapku dengan tatapan 'apakah kau sudah gila?' karena kau tidak akan bisa menyerap ceritaku dengan benar dari awal sampai akhir kalau begitu. Setelah ceritaku habis baru kau boleh kembali menatapku seperti itu."

Changmin terpaku. Dia berubah diam saja dan mengendurkan alisnya kemudian mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Yunho, dia meniduriku 2 bulan lalu. Beberapa minggu setelahnya, aku merasa mual dan tidak enak badan. Dulu sekali, sebelum Eomma-ku pergi, dia pernah berkata aku harus berhati-hati karena aku tumbuh dengan rahim. Tetapi aku selalu menganggapnya biasa saja, karena toh, aku bukan gay, dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan hidupku menjadi pasangan hidup laki-laki. Aku pria normal juga. Sudah ada dalam mimpiku sejak lama untuk berjalan di lorong gereja, mengucapkan sumpah setia, membuka tudung istriku untuk menyingkap wajah cantiknya, menghabiskan malam-malam memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatannya, bangun pagi dan mendapatinya sedang memasak untukku, dan, mengelus perutnya yang tengah mengandung anakku."

Changmin melihat Jaejoong saat itu sebagai sosok yang kesepian. Terbersit dalam pikirannya cepat atau lambat Jaejoong akan menggugurkan bayi itu kemudian kembali ke karirnya. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya, hanya untuk menutupnya kembali karena Jaejoong menatapnya lekat-lekat, lurus, penuh keberanian.

"Tapi Min, kalau kau berpikir aku mau menggugurkan bayi ini, kau salah besar. Kejadian yang menimpaku malam itu sama sekali tidak adil, tetapi ketika kita berbuat dosa, kita juga sedang tidak berbuat adil bukan? Aku terpuruk, tentu saja. Tetapi membunuh bayi ini tidak akan membuat apapun jadi lebih baik. Dia tidak bersalah, Min. Kalau aku sudah diperlakukan tidak adil, bukan berarti aku berhak memperlakukan dia tidak adil."

Changmin mendapati garis ketegasan terbersit di sana. Jaejoong yang terlihat di matanya saat ini bahkan lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang sedang menari sambil bernyani enerjik di atas panggung. Lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang berulang kali ditontonnya lewat smartphone nya saat dia mengantre audisi di agensi itu, lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang selalu tetap menyempatkan waktunya untuk datang ke trainee room, dan walaupun tidak banyak yang tahu, lebih keren daripada Jaejoong yang selalu membujuk CEO untuk tetap mempertahankan boyband mereka yang dinilai memiliki rating buruk.

"Jaejoong to Changmin, earth to Changmin! Kau dengar aku tidak, Min?"

Suara Jaejoong mengembalikan Changmin ke alam nyata, kembali dari rentetan potongan memori hidupnya.

"Ya, hyung?" Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Suka sekali sih termenung. Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung." Changmin menolak menatap jauh ke dalam mata Jaejoong. Rasanya tidak nyaman, entah mengapa.

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa terpikir untuk bunuh diri? Apakah kau sebegitu terpuruknya?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, tidak juga sih…" Changmin merasa dirinya konyol sekali saat ini.

"Lalu?"

Changmin hanya bergeming. Diam. Tidak berniat menyampaikan apapun kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin intens untuk beberapa saat yang lama, sampai pada akhirnya, ia menyerah sendiri.

"Tidak apa. Kalau tidak siap kau tidak harus menceritakannya padaku sekarang. Sudah malam. Kajja, kutunjukkan kamarmu di mana."

- Hero Lies Within -

"Kyuuu… KYUUU!"

BRAKK!

Jaejoong, yang sejak tadi mendengar suara teriakan Changmin dari kamar di sebelahnya segera menjeblak pintu kamar Changmin, hanya untuk mendapati Changmin yang berteriak dalam suara yang menyayat hati dan meronta-ronta dalam tidurnya.

"Changmin bangun…." Jaejoong mengguncang-guncangkan badan Changmin, berharap ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian Changmin, sedikit saja.

"KYU!" Dramatis. Persis seperti dalam drama. Changmin terbangun, wajahnya memerah karena darah yang mengalir dengan cepat ke pembuluh darah di wajahnya sehingga pembuluh daranya melebar, air mata mengalir, dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kyu? KYU!" Changmin berteriak seperti orang kesetanan ketika melihat Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya, memeluknya erat, dan menumpahkan air mata ke pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengelus punggung besar Changmin dengan gerakan naik turun, tidak berniat membuatnya untuk bertambah takut.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Jaejoong berbisik perlahan. Detik berikutnya, Changmin menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, kemudian mendorongnya perlahan.

Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap Changmin bingung, tetapi ia pun tidak berkata apa-apa. Changmin menurunkan kakinya ke lantai dari tepi tempat tidur, meletakkan sikunya ke atas lututnya dan menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke kedua sisi wajahnya.

"Kau bukan Kyuhyun…" Changmin bergumam perlahan setelah sekian lama berada dalam posisi gusar sendiran.

"Memang bukan." Jaejoong menggeser tubuhnya sejajar dengan Changmin. "Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Changmin hanya diam. Tidak menolak, tidak pula mengiyakan.

"Kau tau? Kau tidak harus menceritakan tentang Kyu,"

"Ini semua menyakitkan, hyung." Changmin sukses membuat Jaejoong terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Berbeda denganmu, aku berada dalam sisi lain cerita serupa. Kyuhyun, orang yang kuteriakkan namanya, ia namja yang sangat kucintai. Dulu ia sangat manis. Semua berubah ketika aku debut menjadi seorang entertainer. Pada awalnya, ia tampak excited, dan dengan bangga menceritakanku kepada teman-temannya. Aku juga pria, aku bahagia tentu saja dibanggakan seperti itu. Tapi, ketika waktu berjalan dan ternyata boybandku tidak semulus harapannya, ia selalu meneriakiku, berkata aku memalukan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membencinya, hyung. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Kyuhyun berubah total. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia selalu memaksaku menyetubuhinya, padahal dulu tidak seperti itu. Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri, aku akan membangun hubungan yang sehat dan tidak akan menyentuhnya tanpa hubungan yang terberkati. Malam itu, Kyuhyun bersikap lebih manis dari biasanya. Kukira ia bisa menerima keadaanku kembali. Tetapi aku salah. Kyuhyun memperdayaku, dia membuatku menidurinya, kemudian menghilang tanpa kabar. Ponselnya tidak diangkat, e-mail tidak dibalas, bahkan apartemennya kosong. Sungguh, aku gila sekali, tekanan itu membuatku hampir hilang akal. 3 minggu lalu, saat checkup ke rumah sakit, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Aku bahagia sekali, aku menghampirinya, tetapi ia menatapku sinis. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku tentang mengapa ia di sana, waktu itu. Dia bilang, dia mau check up kehamilannya. Saat aku cocokkan waktunya, aku yakin sekali kalau itu bayiku. Anak darah dagingku, dan aku berkata padanya aku akan bertanggung jawab. Mendengar itu, dia malah tertawa dan menatapku sinis. Dia bilang, mau dikasih makan apa anaknya nanti. Dia tidak mengakuinya, tetapi kata-katanya waktu itu semakin meyakinkanku. Dia bilang_ 'kami sudah menemukan ayah dan suami yang tepat. Terima kasih untuk benihnya.'_ Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat orang itu, sahabat SMA kami keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia sudah menjadi seorang pengusaha di usia sedemikian muda saat ini, dan ia menatapku dengan seluruh kehangatan yang dia miliki seperti zaman SMA dulu. Dia memberiku selamat atas debutku dan berkata ia merindukanku, bahkan sampai memelukku. Aku tahu dia tulus! Aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi, demi apapun, hyung! Rasanya sakit sekali! Ia sahabatku dan Kyuhyun! Aku dan dia sama-sama menyukai Kyuhyun tetapi ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pilihan padaku, ia memilih untuk menyerah dan lebih memilih mendukung hubungan kami. Melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuatku kehilangan akal. Secepat itukah cinta terhapuskan? Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah? Tidakkah ia bilang ia mencintaiku? Sakit sekali hyung! Di saat yang bersamaan, aku mendengar kalau boyband ku akan di disband secara paksa oleh manajemen karena ratingnya yang memang sangat-sangat kecil. Aku frustrasi. Aku leader, aku tertua di sana. Mereka semua selalu menatapku dan memohon kepadaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku mencoba, apapun yang aku bisa! Tetapi suaraku tidak didengar!"

Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan Changmin dengan seksama, sesekali mengikuti arah gerakan mata Changmin, mengelus punggung Changmin perlahan.

"Dan sekarang lihat! Aku bahkan sudah gila, kan?!" Changmin tertawa dalam ironi bebarap saat, kemudian mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

Jaejoong yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa meraih wajah Changmin, menangkup kedua pipinya dan membuatnya menatap matanya sendiri.

Changmin shock dengan perlakuan Jaejoong itu dan ia mengantisipasi Jaejoong akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kata yang keluar, sehingga memaksanya untuk merangkai kata-kata sendiri.

"Apakah aku sudah benar-benar gila, hyung?"

Jaejoong menggerakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Changmin, dan menatap kedua bola matanya.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau memang sudah sinting." Jaejoong terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan Changmin menatapnya penasaran.

"Tapi kuberitahu satu hal padamu. Semua orang waras merasa dirinya sinting." Jaejoong menekankan kata demi kata itu dan tersenyum sumringah.

Changmin tidak mampu berkata apapun melihat Jaejoong yang seperti itu. Ia hanya diam, tak bergeming, sampai pada akhirnya, Jaejoong yang melepaskan kedua telapak tangannya dari pipi Changmin.

"Apakah kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu agar merasa lebih baik?"

"Humm, kurasa, cokelat panas akan membantu." Changmin bergumam sendiri.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ne?" Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat ia duduk tadi, sebelum Changmin menarik tangannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Duduk saja di sini, hyung. Biarkan aku yang membuatkannya untukmu. Hitung-hitung hutangku karena membuatmu tidak bisa tidur malam ini."

Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis, tidak berniat untuk menolak. Ditatapnya punggung Changmin yang menjauh, berharap ia dapat berbagi kekuatan kepada anak muda itu lebih daripada yang tadi bisa ia lakukan.

- Hero Lies Within -

Suara hisapan cangkir memenuhi ruangan. Jaejoong dan Changmin duduk di balkon, tidak berniat untuk tidur dalam waktu dekat. Pemandangan kota Seoul yang ramai setidaknya cukup menghidupkan suasana yang kaku karena kedua belah pihak sama sekali tidak mampu memancing pembicaraan apapun. Jaejoong dalam dunianya, begitu pula Changmin. Lagipula, mereka berdua sama-sama berada dalam sebuah masalah namun dengan topik yang berbeda.

Sesekali Changmin mencuri pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang menatap jauh lurus, ke arah lampu-lampu jalanan yang sebenarnya jaraknya puluhan kilo meter dari tempat mereka duduk saat itu. Jaejoong terlihat manis, tetapi tetap kokoh dan menawan. Aura yang kuat memang mampu dikeluarkannya bahkan hanya dengan duduk dan menatap lurus kepada suatu fokus. Dalam hati Changmin berharap ia bisa sekuat Jaejoong dan secerdas serta seberbakat Jaejoong, tetapi tidak mungkin. Changmin tetaplah Changmin, dan Jaejoong tetaplah Jaejoong, bukan?

"Aku tahu kau sedang menatapku. Terima kasih aku memang tampan." Jaejoong yang sedang menatap lurus tiba-tiba bergumam, membuat Changmin yang sedang diam-dam melamunkan Jaejoong terkesiap.

"Si… Siapa yang sedang menatapmu, hyung! Dan untuk informasi saja, kau itu cantik, bukan tampan!"

"Nah! Terbukti kan kau memperhatikan wajahku!"

Changmin hanya mengaduk-aduk cangkirnya yang sebenarnya hanya terisi tinggal seperempat, mengalihkan rasa malu yang menderanya tiba-tiba.

"Min, aku tidak bisa membantumu banyak hal. Tetapi, kau sungguh-sungguh bisa tinggal di sini beberapa saat ini."

"Jinjjah?!"

Changmin tidak mampu bergerak ketika Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya dan mencubit pipinya.

"APPOO~~~"

"Makanya berhentilah bertingkah imut! Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun meninggalkanmu karena kau itu uke!"

Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong menyesalkan bercandaannya sendiri. Kata-katanya membuat air muka Changmin berubah.

"Oh, Min… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…"

Changmin hanya menunduk, tidak berkata apapun.

"Min, maafkan akuuuuuuuuu~~~"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! KAU TERNYATA MEMANG UKE SEJATI HYUNGG!" Changmin yang tadinya menunduk sekarang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong yang tadi sempat menatap wajahnya dengan raut muka penyesalan.

"Isssh~~~ DASAR EVILLL!" Jaejoong cemberut sendiri karena Changmin berbalik mengerjainya.

"Kajja, hyung… Ini sudah malam, tidak baik untuk bayimu…" Changmin membantu Jaejoong berdiri, dan tanpa disadari Changmin, Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kagum, dan untuk sepersekian detik, Jaejoong merasa Changmin benar-benar tampan.

- Hero Lies Within -

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidur di sini sih?"

"Ihh ini kan rumahku. Suka-sukaku dong mau tidur di mana! Lagian kau nanti teriak-teriak membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Kalau aku tidur di sini kan aku bisa langsung menyumpal mulutmu."

"Hyunggg~~~~~"

Jaejoong tertawa cekikan. Tak lama, suasana berubah menjadi hening. Tidak, sepertinya keduanya belum tertidur. Jaejoong berbaring memunggungi Changmin sementara Changmin meletakkan lengannya sebagai alas kepalanya sembari menatap langit-langit.

"Hyung…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tidur?"

"Sudah. Makanya aku bisa menjawabmu." Jaejoong menjawab sekenanya.

"Ihhh aku kan serius, hyung."

"Bicara saja. Ada apa?" Jaejoong tetap memunggungi Changmin.

"Hyung, seandainya saja, Yunho datang dan mengakui bayimu dan bersedia menjadi ayah dari bayimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong berbalik memiringkan tubuhnya mengarah kepada Changmin. Keduanya kini berada dalam jarak yang bahkan kurang dari 30 cm. Sangat dekat sampai-sampai hembusan nafas mereka seakan bisa terdengar di telinga satu sama lain.

"Itu tergantung. Tetapi sepertinya, ia tidak akan melakukannya, dan lagipula, aku tidak mau membangun keluarga dengan orang yang tidak mencintaiku."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika orang lain muncul dalam hidupmu. Berkata ia mencintaimu dan bersedia mengakui anakmu, menjadi ayahnya, bahkan walaupun ia tahu, anak itu bukan darah dagingnya."

"Sama saja. Itu tergantung. Lagipula, siapa coba contohnya? Semua sahabatku kan sudah tau seluk belukku. Mana mau mereka sama aku?"

Jaejoong tertawa sendiri mendengar ucapannya. Changmin yang mendengar itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Jaejoong, dan tanpa ia sadari tersenyum pula. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, cepat-cepat Chanmgin menatap langit-langit kembali.

"Coba, sebut, satu nama saja yang menurutmu cocok denganku. Lagipula kan sudah kukatakan padamu, aku bkan gay. Mana terbayang dalam benakku laki-laki yang akan bersanding denganku?"

Changmin tertawa kecil.

"Entahlah hyung. Hidup itu kan aneh. Seringkali seseorang datang pada saat tak terduga dan membuatmu jatuh cinta atau mungkin malah menyakitimu. Seseorang yang bisa siapa saja, mungkin juga, seseorang sepertiku."

- TBC -

HIYAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!

Siapa yang kangeennn gueee?! Setelah dua minggu 'berkubang' di antara tugas dan memaksakan diri menyempatkan menulis di sela-sela waktu curian, akhirnya rempung juga part 1!

HUAUAUAUAUAUAUUAUA! Seumur-umur gue ga pernah ngebayang sama sekali bakal nulis MinJae sedekat ini! CHANGMIN ITU KAN SAMA GUEEE! /slapped/

Fanfic ini akan membuat gue dalam situasi buffer, pastinya.

Gue bakal dibenci sama my lovely litte saengie, Phantomirotic but Yunkissjae would kiss me to no endd! HUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Asli deh ini tuh harusnya oneshot tapi jadi twoshoott~~ Minggu depan lanjut ya…

ALSO, SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDAAA URRII YEOBOOO SHIM CHANGMIN! SORRY TELAT 5 HARI KADONYAAA!

CEPET CEPET YA NGELAMAR GUEE! Ga usah susah-susah kok, cukup bawa diri sama bawa orangtua kandung dan orangtua asuh (re : YunJae) sama mas kawin $100000000000 /edisi matre/

Tau ga Changmin lagi ngejar gelar di dua bidang untuk S2! Siapa dulu dong istrinyaaa? Gueee getohhh!

Oke cukup sekian bacotnyaa~~~ Thankieess readderrr~~

Hemmm, kalo rame komennya, hari Selasa, dua hari lagi, gue lanjutin deh f(love) nya, bonus buat kamu yang istimewa. Hauahahhahahha.

CIAAOOOO~~~~


End file.
